Pretty Little Bastard
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Chef había sido firme con los productores: o tenía un co-anfitrión para el agotador trabajo o tenía un maldito co-anfitrión antes de que asesinara a alguien del trabajo. Lamentablemente, sus peticiones fueron escuchadas, a tal grado que se arrepintió al ver a la persona que producción había escogido como su compañero en el programa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: **_Total Drama series como sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo está hecho sin fines de lucro y con el objetivo de entretener a un público en concreto.

_**Warning: **_slash, alternative universe.

* * *

Amaba su trabajo, o era algo que a veces podía decir con seguridad, ya que no era fácil ser el único encargado de una jauría de niños que, muy raras veces, podían comportarse como menores "normales"; en realidad, ¿existía una media de comportamiento para pequeños demonios? No era ningún especialista preparado para ese tipo de tortura, solo era un soñador que había conseguido finalmente su programa de televisión, que pese a no ser el mejor, era un buen comienzo.

O se trata de convencer de ese "hecho" apenas siente la pintura cubrir todo su cuerpo.

¿Debía sentirse molesto, aliviado o una combinación de ambos? Probablemente la última opción era la más adecuada, ya que esa pequeña broma lo hizo irritar, como a la vez, le permitió pensar en algo más que no fuera el deseo de asesinar a los productores del programa, quienes pese a su insistencia de un compañero [algo más fijo de lo que resultaba ser Don], no parecían darle mucha importancia. Suspiró, ya con la jaqueca asomando por su cabeza, misma que quería incrementar al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

¿Había pedido una pizza? Lo dudaba, no recordaba que fuera ese día especial de la semana ni tampoco estaba de buen humor; ¿eran los de inspección? Ciertamente sería extraño que llegaran ahora después de ser ahuyentados por los mismos menores.

El timbre insistió, su rostro se contorsionó en malestar, y una vez que se dignó a abrir la puerta principal, la confusión cogió lugar en su mirar.

«No he ordenado nada».

Puede ver en las gesticulaciones contrarias que ese comentario no le ha provocado gracia.

«Yo tampoco pedí un guardaespaldas».

El moreno no comprendió de donde salía tanto cinismo de un cuerpo más minúsculo que el suyo; tampoco era capaz de adivinar cómo es que esa seguridad sonaba estúpida como divertida. Era técnicamente discutir con un adolescente, que por sus ligeras líneas de expresión, ya manifestaba ser un adulto prácticamente novato.

Lo miró, entre molestia y curiosidad.

¿Por qué estaría ahí en primer lugar?

«Puedo recomendarte el mismo tratamiento de belleza» parpadeó, un poco confundido. « ¿O por qué me miras tanto? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien tan atractivo?»

Rodó los ojos, ahorrándose cualquier opinión referente al tema.

«Creo que te has equivocado de lugar, tú-».

«Chris McLean» su sonrisa parecía más destinada a una cámara que a su persona. «Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Chef».

Le costó unos segundos reconocer a esa figura entre sus recuerdos, sobre todo, porque él no era el mismo ser que se posaba en su memoria cuando escuchaba ese nombre como un eco.

«Debe ser una broma».

«Aw, viejo, ¿no te alegra tener un poco de diversión en el programa? Pensé que era lo que querías».

En ese momento entendió todo, su abrupta presencia, la nueva arrogancia. El hombre que está frente suyo reflejaba ser una mala idea para su bienestar mental, pero, sería sin duda, un comodín para el aumento de los televidentes ansiosos por desastre.

Llevó una mano a su cara, la estiró.

No había mucho tiempo para dudas.

«No toques nada mientras soluciono esto».


	2. Chapter 2

Producción tan solo contenía sus risas soberbias, es algo demasiado evidente, al grado que sus dientes rechinarían si se viera seducido ante la ira, no obstante, desea seguir en ese trabajo, con sus pros y contras. Es el primer paso para mejores propuestas de trabajo y demostrar, más que nada a su familia, que la decisión de estudiar algo más que leyes [y olvidar la carrera de contador] no era un desperdicio de vida; que seguir sus sueños era tan válido como otra carrera "relevante".

Apretó su tabique con el índice y el pulgar, como si de un mantra de relajación se tratase. Lo que quizás sí funcionaba, pues contenía la molestia en un acto tan sencillo que su significado se escuchaba descabellado, pero entre torturarse o conservar su trabajo gracias a soportarlos, lo segundo sonaba más factible para lograr sus sueños, considerando que ha estado ahí una cantidad de tiempo extraordinario manteniéndose al cuidado de unos niños. Respiró una vez se sintió tenso, no era momento de terminar en una "rabieta" en su oficina.

« ¿Al menos le han hecho alguna prueba?» se siente raro de preocuparse a ese grado, aunque no estaba seguro si esa inquietud era por los niños o por su viejo conocido. Es consciente de que el último nunca se vio, ni en una lejanía, tratando a menores tan dependientes como los de guardería, o es lo que alguna vez le confesó en su pasado. « ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo?»

La ausencia de ruido se desintegró apenas pronunció el último fonema de su pregunta, casi como si estuviera relatando un chiste del que no era consciente, las risas comenzaron, haciéndolo ajeno a la situación al desconocer el humor que cargaron sus palabras. No quiso escuchar más, tan solo colgó el celular y su cuerpo desfalleció sobre su silla; necesitaba una aspirina para ese nuevo problema.

Sin embargo, puede tener la esperanza de que McLean sea autosuficiente y reduzca el trabajo, ¿verdad?

_« ¡TÚ PUEDES DUNCAN!»_

Ni siquiera se ha asomado a la habitación y algo le advierte que se arrepentirá apenas llegue a ese lugar.

Hecho que se comprobó cuando se introdujo al área principal.

« ¿¡Qué está pasando!?»

«Estamos… ¿jugando?» la cara del de piel arena lucía tan tranquila, al punto en que parecía que realmente eso era algo que disfrutaba. «Duncan estaba a pun-».

«No puedes hacer que los niños peleen, Chris» dijo en un regaño, ya acostumbrado al tono de reprimenda que se utiliza con los niños testarudos. « ¿Qué es lo que se tiene que decir en estos casos?»

Le pareció curioso la manera en que el azabache compartía miradas con Duncan, como si ninguno de los dos entendiera a qué palabras se refería; era hablar con dos paredes completamente inmaduras. Inhaló, exhaló, y con la mayor suavidad que podía, pidió/ordenó al pequeño "delincuente" que se retirase a la esquina a reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido.

La burla de su compañero de trabajo fue tan evidente como su cara de sorpresa cuando continuó con las órdenes.

«Tú también irás a la esquina de los traviesos» otra vez, parecía indignado por lo que mencionaba. «Necesitas pensar en lo que hiciste».

«Tú no me puedes mandar a una esquina, ¡soy un adulto!»

«No luces como uno».

«Es porque yo sí uso crema humectante».

Definitivamente, era incapaz de tolerar eso.

Así que en contra de su voluntad, lo ha llevado a la esquina de castigo para dialogar sobre todo eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían llegado a un tipo de "trato" después de varios minutos de discusión; el azabache se encargaría de la mayoría del papeleo [o al menos, aquellos que no involucraran cargas legales significativas], y muy rara vez tendría total autoridad sobre los menores, esto para la protección de ellos, o de sí mismo; el programa no resistiría alguna demanda por maltrato, pese al anuncio de los productores de un alto índice de audiencia cuando esa pelea infantil salió en pantalla.

Gracias a todo, los niños ya se habían retirado a sus hogares, y su persona era de los pocos trabajadores que seguían en ese sitio. A comparación de los demás, el continuaba revisando algunos papeles que se acumulaban en su escritorio, repasando por encima los menos importantes y releyendo los que necesitaban de una atención más enfocada; sobó sus sienes, dio un sorbo al café que preparó y maldijo por lo bajo a sus superiores; se sentía como en un despacho, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Pero sus estudios previos al mundo del espectáculo le habían dado una considerable ventaja, eso, o su relación efímera con el ejército.

Lo mejor siempre era evitar darle lógica a tales incógnitas.

« ¿Interrumpo algo?»

Alzó su vista de las hojas, topándose con la mirada del de menor edad.

«Si dijera que sí, ¿te irías?»

«No».

Era innecesario agregar más conversación si ese nuevo individuo perpetuó la privacidad de su oficina, y sin importar las promesas de silencio, existía demasiado sonido que no se expresaba necesariamente con palabras; resonaban sus pasos, y en su cabeza se presenció la manera en que la pequeña cuchara chocaba contra las "paredes" de porcelana, sus suaves quejidos ante la quemadura de la misma bebida y el ruido sordo de ser vigilado por una curiosidad que no lograba catalogar.

Sostuvo el papel con más fuerza, se trató de concentrar, y pese a sus intentos de obligarse a mantener su atención, fracasó épicamente.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a enredarse entre las letras del documento, las oraciones coherentes se volvieron conversaciones lejanas de hace mucho tiempo, y toda la oficina se volvió un clásico puesto de escena escolar en un escenario teatral; se retiró los anteojos, posicionándolos sobre la mesa. No podía continuar si el pasado intervenía con un presente que jamás lo contempló, más que agradece, en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, que esté aquí después de tanto tiempo; era un respiro de aire nuevo pese a ser de antaño.

«Ha pasado un tiempo» comenzó, cuando se dignó a girarse sobre su lugar. «Luces diferente a lo que recuerdo».

«Tal vez es porque he crecido un poco más desde la última vez que nos vimos».

«No creo que hayas crecido siquiera tres centímetros, McLean» y parece ser que sigue sin acertar a un comentario correcto hacia este, ya que los gestos que intentan no fruncirse lo delatan.

Lo ve tratar de gesticular una respuesta posterior a tomar un lugar sobre su escritorio. «Ah, olvidaba lo dulce que eras. Siempre teniendo talento con las palabras».

Bufó, porque eso tiene tintes de verdad.

«Deberías invitarme, algún día, una comida después del programa».

« ¿Invitarte? ¿Por qué haría eso?»

«Porque soy solamente un repartidor de comida mal pagado» su sonrisa le removió algo dentro de sí, trayéndole calma, como a la vez, le consternaba que pudiera provocar ese sentimiento tan abrupto. «Y sigo siendo tú mejor amigo, ¿no?»

¿Lo eran? ¿Incluso cuando el tiempo siguió corriendo?

Dio una última mirada al adulto que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza al beber un café demasiado cargado y ausente de azúcar.

Quizás sí seguía siendo su mejor amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

«Odio a los niños».

«Entonces este trabajo debe ser un paraíso» puede verlo hacer un puchero, repitiendo las mismas palabras en un tono despectivo.

Es imposible no acabar sonriendo, casi mordiendo sus labios para evitar reírse ahora que los menores tomaban su hora de la siesta.

«Lo estás haciendo bien» confesó, ahora que han pasado pocas semanas, y los incidentes del azabache habían sido menores, se notaba que se estaba esforzando por mantenerse empleado. «Los niños no han muerto».

«Es porque no sabes de entretenimiento».

Le ha dado un par de palmadas en la espalda, negando con la cabeza; claro que comprendía su diversión, sonaba demasiado entretenido ver a niños pelear por una insignificante paleta, pero por motivos obvios, eso no debía ocurrir. Primero por los padres, en segundo, por la audiencia que fuese más sensible al contenido con respecto a los problemas infantiles; el programa no estaba hecho para recibir demandas que perderían ante los padres preocupados.

«Hey Chef, ¿podemos comer algo mientras están dormidos?» la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, más cuando se recargó en su hombro. «Muero de hambre».

Quisiera decir que le sorprende esa oración, sin embargo, lo ha visto matarse de hambre, y en otras ocasiones, come la primera basura rápida que pueda pedir en el lugar. «Pensé que dirías que estabas en una dieta estricta gracias a un asesor de imagen» según lo que le ha comentado cuando va a su oficina a quejarse, como si fuera un consejero experto.

Otra vez, los quejidos son evidentes y le hacen querer burlarse por su actitud tan infantil y contradictoria a sus palabras. «Lo estoy, pero quiero una maldita hamburguesa» sus pequeños gestos se abrieron, Chris le estaba permitiendo ver nuevas expresiones que reservaba por lo general ante las cámaras.

No pudo evitar prestar mayor atención a su cara, solo para intentar adivinar cuantas veces le ha mostrado ese lado suyo.

« ¿Hay alguien ahí?»

Parpadeó cuando la mano del menor se movía a los laterales frente suyo, tratando de despertarlo de un acto que no sabe en qué momento lo consumió. Sus mejillas se tiñeron, y por momentos, creyó que su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo debido.

«Deja de hacer eso» rascó su mejilla, tratando de desviar tales sensaciones a ese movimiento. «Estaba pensando si tenía lo necesario para cocinar una».

« ¿Sabes cocinar?»

« ¿Tú no?»

«Prefiero que cocinen para mí».

Rodó la mirada. «Suenas a un inútil, cara bonita».

Solo pasaron segundos para que los dos se percataran de las últimas palabras de su oración.

« ¿Soy una cara bo-».

Abruptamente puso su mano sobre su rostro, empujando el mismo con tal de que perdiese el equilibrio.

« ¿Quieres la maldita hamburguesa o no?»

Agradece que todo el incidente se haya olvidado cuando tuvieron que hacer todo un espectáculo para conseguir lo necesario para la comida "gourmet" que el menor demandaba. Lo peor del caso, es que aún está en duda de cómo es que accedió a servirle incluso en la mesa ya que ninguno de los dos poseía la altura para sentarse en una zona así.

Se siente ligeramente tonto de encontrarse en el suelo delante de una mesa a la altura ideal para las minis estrellas del programa.

«Chef» le miró, masticando la hamburguesa sin expresión alguna. «Pensé que me envenenarías».

Y ahí estaba, su sonrisa presumida.

«Eres un bastardo».

«Con cara linda».

Y no dudó en golpearlo con la espátula.


	5. Chapter 5

Las semanas han pasado, y su persona aún está acostumbrándose a todo ese ambiente tranquilo.

Cogió el dibujo entre sus manos apenas LeShawna se lo mostró; no podía evitar inclinar su cabeza a ambos lados, en un intento encontrarle una forma más "artística" a lo que podría ofrecer una niña de su edad. « ¿Qué es esto?» preguntó al final cuando sus intentos por darle lógica a un garabato se terminaron.

«Eres tú y Chef» entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo prestar atención a lo que la morena mencionaba cuando apuntaba a la imagen de la hoja.

«No soy tan bajo» reclamó una parte de su orgullo, como si estar representado con el otro en un corazón fuera el menor de sus problemas. «Es…horrible» expresaba, con gestos que demostraban esos mismos pensamientos. «Deberías dedicarte a otra cosa».

El rostro escéptico de la azabache solo le provocaba entretenimiento por sus sentimientos probablemente heridos.

Por fortuna para la menor, la mirada de Hatchet sobre su persona lo hace renegar como un niño más pequeño de a quien criticaba; Chris no dudó en mirar nuevamente el dibujo, solo para buscar algo mínimamente bueno en este. Era imposible.

«Supongo» carraspeó. «Que pudo ser peor» alzó su mirada a quien odiaba fuera su superior. «Quizás serías mejor jefe de guardería que alguien a quien conozco».

El malestar ajeno le dibujó una sonrisa.

«Creo que escuché que hoy comeríamos pizza».

El descontrol comenzó, y la cara afligida de quien cuidaba cambió tan rápido como el de su compañero de trabajo; la felicidad y el enojo contrastaban, sin embargo, estos polos opuestos no le impedían sentirse pleno con sus actos.

O eso era hasta que la nueva tragedia que nace al escuchar claramente que, al ser su co-anfitrión "especial" recibiría, sin incluir a nadie, uno de sus licuados "únicos" para agradecer su disposición ante ese tema. Tragó saliva, y solo lo miró en un intento de obtener una nueva oportunidad. El inconveniente estaba en cómo iban las cosas, estaba en desventaja si consideraba que las probabilidades de tener un ojo morado eran muchísimo más grande que evitar la "delicia" con la que era amenazado; se hundió en hombros, y tan solo pidió que su madre o alguien más lo llamase para evitar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Luego recordó que su celular estaba cargándose en la oficina de este.

« ¿No podemos llegar a un acuerdo?»

Chef solo necesitó negar con la cabeza para hacerle entender que un par de palabras "arrepentidas" no cambiarían el destino de sus actos.

Mordió su labio inferior, buscando una última jugada.

«Cómo… ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas con la chica que conociste?» fingió acomodarse sobre la mesa, en un "interés" por saber su vida amorosa.

Silencio, ninguno de los dos emitió sonido o movimiento.

«Ella-».

Oh no.

¿Qué acababa de hacer?

«Chef, no-».

Los sollozos discretos servían como un aviso de la catástrofe que estaba a punto de suceder, así que, muy a su pesar, tuvo que abandonar la comodidad para intentar, de una manera tan patética, consolar a alguien quien, seguramente, se acabaría más de una caja de pañuelos y el bote de helado que guardaba para su degustación personal.

Palmeó su espalda, incómodo de tener que calmar a un peculiar mar de lágrimas.

«Esto apesta».

Pero ahí estaba, insistiendo que hablaran sobre eso fuera del ojo de las cámaras.


	6. Chapter 6

Era tarde, demasiado tarde y sus párpados pesaban.

Quizás exageraba por el horario real que tenían pero ante la falta de descanso, sentía como si estuvieran rozando en el anochecer.

Ya no quería estar en el estudio, lamentablemente, la conversación se extendió durante horas gracias a que alguien debía hacer el trabajo, cosa que a producción le pareció interesante, porque gracias al estado en el que indujo a su amigo, Chris McLean era el hombre ideal para liderar ese día; debía ser un "episodio" sin incidentes, sin conflictos, solo un hombre promedio cuidando a niños promedio; odiaba a este punto trabajar en ese sitio. Quería torturarlos, lo deseaba, el obstáculo era su cheque y que ellos lo firmaban.

Obviamente, el infierno se hizo presente en su persona hasta el final del día.

Talló sus ojos, bostezó de manera prolongada y pidió, por sexta vez, que ya parara con todo ese espectáculo.

«Es tarde» recalcó con un malestar adormilado. «Si no me vas a dar una maldita taza de café, hemos terminado esta conversación» puede sentir como se balancea en su propio asiento, luchando por el equilibrio. «Solo vayamos a casa».

La ley de la gravedad efectúa su lógica cuando acaba recargado en el brazo del mayor, usándolo como un colchón portátil que evita un golpe seguro contra el suelo. Hay algunos murmullos de su parte, o quizás sean preguntas importantes, no lo sabe, es incapaz de escucharlo con claridad o tratar de ver sus labios para adivinar su conversación. Tan solo quiere dormir y recuperar la juventud que perdió en esa conversación que se sentía longeva.

_«Te llevaré a casa»._

Son las últimas palabras que logra conservar en la ya adormilada conciencia.

La mente divaga en recuerdos que se reproducen como una película, algunos tan cortos y borrosos, otros tan claros que son vívidos; se detiene exactamente en el momento en que ellos se encuentran, tan distantes que resulta rara la sensación de cercanía que se instala en el ambiente. La chicharra suena, la multitud se aleja, los salones son llenados por presencias que se pasan por alto; los discursos expresan, los lápices escriben apurados por la excelencia, las hojas son llenadas de tinta y esperanzas que son tan frágiles como letales.

Y el mundo sigue ahí, viendo pasar la vida frente a dos personas que solo se miran con la curiosidad de dos historias opuestas.

Los cuerpos, la imagen, los obvios detalles incongruentes solo parecen agrandar la brecha que se rompe cuando, el impreciso "destino", les permite acercarse a iniciar una conversación que continuaría por un tiempo impreciso.

Para el reloj, jamás existió un momento exacto de donde surgió todo lo que los envuelve.

_«Chris»._

Su rostro se frunció.

_«Chris, despierta»._

El cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante la voz.

« ¡McLean!»

« ¿Qué?» se quejó por lo bajo, abriendo con trabajo los ojos; la vista borrosa no ayudaba demasiado en primera instancia. « ¿Qué quieres?» preguntó con la voz arrastrada.

«Toma una ducha, apestas».

Una orden/petición que lo hizo ajeno a la situación.

¿Cómo demonios pensaba que iba a tomar una ducha en el trabajo?

«Chef, no voy a-» la claridad de su vista le ayudó a percatarse que no estaban ni de cerca en la puesta de escena, de hecho, ni siquiera se encontraba en su casa. « ¿Dónde estamos?» es una incógnita que no aceptaría de por vida.

«En mi casa» por la manera en que el silencio continuó, se entendió que necesitaba un poco más de información. «Te quedaste profundamente dormido apenas te subí al coche, y como no despertabas, te traje aquí».

Eso explicaba todo, menos el golpe que recibió en la cara con una toalla de baño.

«Ahora toma la estúpida ducha, necesito lavar tú ropa».


	7. Chapter 7

Chris se miró frente al espejo, luciendo una camisa algo vieja de Chef, la cual, por algunas manchas de recuerdos desconocidos y su tamaño ligeramente reducido a lo normal, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando en el armario a ser utilizado, o bien, ser desechado junto a otras prendas que no corrieron su misma suerte; y debía admitirlo, ese estilo "desalineado" le sentaba bien, bastante. Incluso puede sentirse cómodo con solo una pieza de vestir que le cubre una parte de los muslos.

Probablemente le robaría la camisa, no creía que hubiese problema alguno por una acción que no se notaría.

Volvió acostarse en la cama, tomando su celular entre sus manos para comenzar a mandar un par de mensajes y revisar las últimas notificaciones importantes del mundo del espectáculo, además, seguía al pendiente de sus últimas entrevistas de trabajo y audiciones. Incluso si no renunciaba al puesto en televisión, añoraba aparecer en alguna película importante, o su propio programa con sus propias reglas; quería hacerse notar por una idea que ha escrito desde hace más de un año.

Solo que aún no encontraba al público correcto para recibir una crítica certera.

«Hey Chef, ¿qué hay de comer?» alzó la voz, intentando que el volumen del juego que ahora lo enviciaba no opacara el tono de voz.

«Esto no es un maldito hotel» ni siquiera notó cuando el otro le arrebató su celular. «Si piensas que voy a servirte de comer y darte estancia a cambio de nada, estás equivocado» ahora puede sentir como intenta tirarlo de la cama. «Así que más vale que te levantes cara bonita o te echaré a la calle».

Accedió abandonar su comodidad solamente porque estaba a poco de ser derribado.

«No eres un servicio de cinco estrellas» se cruzó de brazos, manteniéndose firme en su lugar. «Pensé que éramos amigos».

Otra vez su cara es atacada, a diferencia de que ahora es un pequeño trapo lo que impide su atractiva imagen.

«A nuestro huésped especial le toca limpiar el comedor si quiere comer» cuando removió la tela de su rostro, solo pudo ver un gesto de "felicidad" en el mayor. «Y lo somos, por eso prepararé tu bebida favorita».

Sigue detestando la idea de participar en trabajos hogareños que no le pertenecen en totalidad, empero sí se siente tentado por probar su bebida favorita preparada por su compañero, quien presume en ocasiones, grandes habilidades de cocina; pensó que tan conveniente sería ceder por esa ocasión a una acción que no realizaba muchas veces ni por motivación propia.

«Podemos hacer algo de lo que tú quieras si prometes comportarte».

Fue entonces cuando recordó una serie que anhelaba ver y criticar, lamentablemente, esa acción no era tan divertida si nadie escuchaba la mayoría de sus incoherencias. Necesitaba una persona que estuviera de acuerdo con sus pensamientos acerca de lo horripilante que era el programa.

« ¿Lo prometes como promesa vacía o lo prometes-prometes?»

La risa de Chef se volvió tan contagiosa que ni siquiera se percató cuando el mismo empezó a reír.

«Sigo sin entender esa tendencia tuya a asegurar una promesa cuando se trata de estas cosas» cuando ambos se sincronizaron, pudieron sentir el pasado amarrándolos de nuevo a escenarios tan entrañables. «Es una promesa-promesa».


	8. Chapter 8

La televisión reproduce algún programa de televisión que es juzgado con dureza ante sus críticas, mismas que solo se apaciguan cuando los bocadillos saludables eran llevados a su boca; su cuerpo se recuesta en el brazo de su compañero, el cual ya no parece esforzarse en pedirle que baje sus piernas del sofá para que le permita una digna comodidad; cosa que no le es sorprende, puesto le prometió compartir ese tiempo a la manera en que quisiera, y eso significaba que jugarían bajo sus reglas. Chris no podía evitar reír ante las quejas silenciosas, ya fueran por su comportamiento o por la dinámica que veían ambos en los participantes que estaban en escena.

«Este show realmente apesta, viejo» comentó cuando los comerciales entraron a salvar el espectáculo. «No puedo creer que haya pasado ya media temporada».

«Quizás es tan mala que es buena. Como tú sentido del humor».

Tragó el pequeño trozo de zanahoria que tenía en la boca. «Tengo más sentido del humor que tú».

«Claro» ver la manera en que rodaba los ojos solo provoco que se acomodase para confrontarlo. «Ambos sabemos que tú humor es como una película de vaqueros».

«Clásico» defendió orgulloso.

«Mala dependiendo de la trama».

Si golpearlo con el cojín era un acto inmaduro, estaba seguro que tenía diez años cuando mucho, al menos hasta que el mayor le arrebató su arma.

«No importa, sé que podría hacer un mejor un programa» aseguraba, volviendo a su anterior posición. «Sería el anfitrión que todos deseaban ver, incluso tú rogarás por ser mi co-anfitrión».

El sonido de la televisión disminuyó.

« ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro, McLean?»

Chris volvió a dar un par de bocados al refrigerio que ahora llevaba a su boca, pensativo, nervioso; ¿esa era la oportunidad que buscaba para que alguien escuchara el plan que ha estado construyendo? Masticó con más fuerza, mordiendo por accidente su propia lengua. Una mueca de dolor no hizo que el otro no se sintiera sorprendido, en cambio, solo le aseguró que volvería con algo que le ayudara a evitar alguna herida.

Podía sentirse idiota por eso, en cambio, notó que era una dinámica que entre ellos podía leerse fácilmente.

Chef se preocupaba por su persona, y por más estúpido que fuera alguna de sus propuestas de trabajo u entretenimiento, buscaba apoyarlo, sin importar que el proceso lo dañara o lo condenase a cuidarlo por los errores que seguirá cometiendo sin culpa o remordimiento alguno; lo motivaba, todo con tal de que siguiera haciendo su mejor especialidad.

Y el, bueno, nunca fue bueno con las amistades.

Sigue siendo raro tener un mejor amigo.

« ¡Chef!»

«Estoy menos a un metro de ti, no tienes que gritar» de todos modos, ahí estaba, dejando todo de lado solo para que fuera su centro de atención. « ¿Ahora qué?»

Respiró hondo.

«Yo…quiero contarte una idea que escribí hace tiempo».

Cuando exhaló, solo pudo notar la curiosidad genuina de su contraparte.

_« ¿Qué locura has guardado en esa cabecita tuya?»_

Las palabras ideales para una noche en vela.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Chris pegó la última hoja de su plan en la pared, dirigió su mirada a Chef, en espera de algún comentario que le indicase el camino a futuro que podría tener.

« ¿Y bien?» comenzó a golpear su pierna con las puntas de los dedos ante los nervios. « ¿Qué dices?»

La manera en que su respirar es el único ruido de contestación, se pronunciaba como una característica digna de suspenso que se aumenta por la hora que los envolvía; era insoportable a niveles que no quería seguir sintiendo. «Suena a que tendrás muchos inconvenientes legales» y ese comentario que se agregó no ayudaba demasiado.

Trató de decir algo, mas solo logro hacer una mueca; su persona realmente no era quien para afinar cuestiones legales, cosa notoria sí se revisaba sus antecedentes penales. Se hundió de hombros, dispuesto a admitir que era un tema que probablemente no podría arreglar.

«Pero podría revisar algunos contratos y modificarlos un poco, para que no puedas recibir demanda por parte de los participantes» tal propuesta lo cogió por sorpresa, al grado que sentía que no estaba comprendiendo en absoluto lo que decía. «Suena a una locura, a una catástrofe digna del Chris McLean que conozco» puede sentir como el más alto se levanta de su lugar para darle unas palmadas suaves en su espalda. «Les encantará tener a un anfitrión que torturará libremente a un par de adolescentes sin sentir pena por ellos».

Sabe por la forma en que lo mira y la suavidad de las gesticulaciones, que lo dice con la sinceridad que trae la amistad que han tenido, incluso la que ahora están formando con base a sus nuevas actitudes; no puede evitar abrazarlo, era de las pocas veces en que se permite una libertad expresiva que no muere ante sus inseguridades hechas en comentarios sarcásticos. Era lo que necesitaba oír para, al fin, presentar su proyecto a distintas compañías en espera de que alguno marcara la tan ansiada luz verde.

«Siempre sabes que decir» bromeó, cuando al fin se separó de ese gesto. «Serás un gran co-anfitrión».

«O quizás prefiera vender carne en un estacionamiento» sabe que lo dice solo para molestarlo. «Suena mejor».

«Es una pena, no te lo estoy preguntando. Eres al único que quiero».

Ambos se paralizaron, es algo que es notorio si toma en cuenta los movimientos avergonzados de cada uno, mismo que nacen por un comentario que se distorsionaba gracias a la hora en la que estaban; sabía de antemano que no era nada malo, que su persona siempre era demandante y testarudo, que no existía un mensaje oculto, ¿verdad?; Chris miró el reloj que presumía las 3:00am como el momento en el que sintió su rostro arder un poco.

La hora lo estaba alterando.

Los bostezos por más que se compartían no eran capaces de apaciguar todo lo que se deseaba abrir en ese instante. El sueño no era suficiente para ignorar las sensaciones que están entumiendo hasta los dedos; tampoco deseaba enfrentar las consecuencias; nunca estaba listo para enfrentarse a esos sucesos.

«Deberíamos-» no era capaz de terminar una oración.

«Prepararé el sofá para dormir ahí, puedes dormir en mi cama».

Y ahí estaba, utilizando las palabras correctas; deseaba reclamarle la naturalidad para ignorar sus conflictos.

El problema reside en que sigue sin saber qué hacer.

«Buenas noches, Chris».

Y detestaba saber que no dormiría por el resto del día.


	10. Chapter 10

Hatchet no insistió en ese suceso, sabe perfectamente que Chris negaría cualquier signo de verdad de su estado anímico, más que nada porque esa nueva coraza que se formó para protegerlo lo evitaba; no estaba muy lejos de cuando se conocieron, pues bien, existieron estados de ánimos que nunca pudo comprender del aspirante a anfitrión, porque nunca los mencionaba o eran tan efímeros que no le permitían indagar en algún gesto u oración extraña. Y no se podía imaginar forzándolo a confesar la verdad sin importar las pruebas que tuviera, la amistad extrañamente equitativa que poseían era algo que apreciada, bastante.

Agregando a la situación, no era capaz de exigir i siquiera su persona estaba preparado para enfrentar algo que sigue refugiado en lo desconocido.

Por lo mismo es que agradece que las cosas hayan continuado con normalidad por el resto de la semana, o parcialmente, pues Chris había puesto en práctica su ingenio para los retos a nivel de niños; era cierto que era menos peligroso, no obstante, el riesgo seguía siendo persistente como sus constantes objeciones.

Las cuales se silenciaron cuando el resultado fue…no tan desastroso.

Necesitaba admitirlo, hay muchas cosas que han resultado mal bajo su cargo, sea consciente o no de esto, así que a comparación de los pequeños daños colaterales, este se mantenía al margen de los que no resultaron en daño notable, o al menos, en un nuevo trauma para los niños que se considere permanente. Claro, el plan del regaño continuaría de pie, con menos densidad y una felicitación al final sin olvidar el límite que aún se debe alzar.

La libertad en su compañero roza en la mayoría de veces en un libertinaje peligroso, que no solo destruye lo que está a su alrededor, sino que presenta daños colaterales que su persona procura arreglar. Desde producción hasta la vida privada de los dos.

A veces se cuestiona si las vacaciones incluirían un descanso del otro.

Por ahora, solo haría su deber de siempre, al menos esa era la idea hasta que el anuncio lo hizo sentirse extraviado.

«Tomaré unas vacaciones».

« ¿Qué?»

«Hablé con los productores» no estaba siendo un consuelo la forma en que explicaba las cosas. «Y acordamos que me iré por un tiempo».

¿Se refería a un despido o una renuncia? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ninguna le agradaba.

«No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo» tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Chef detestó la sonrisa que el azabache le mostraba, porque solo era una imagen exterior que aclaraba que su conversación sería tan efímera como la calma que a veces se posee en el programa; ninguna expresión íntima o una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho. Solo era misterio y vacío, una combinación que le implantó la incertidumbre en el pecho.

Sentía enojo, tristeza, una confusión ingente que combinaba tales sensaciones solo para hacerlo detestar un poco a quien se mostraba tan satisfecho con el caos que le dejó. Chris McLean entendía como provocar un desastre hasta en sus pensamientos, ya que la mayoría de estos exigían una respuesta que no fuera tan abstracta. No estaba en condiciones para armar un rompecabezas donde algunas piezas se perdían por voluntad ajena.

Trató de obtener algo que no fuera una respuesta automática, por desgracia, lo único que conseguía era un dolor de cabeza punzante junto a un sabor amargo en su paladar.

Discutir no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

El fin de la jornada se presentó, los niños fueron yéndose hasta que, otra vez, ellos se encontraron solos.

_«Nos vemos pronto, Chef»._

Y ahí estaba, en su oficina, repitiendo la imagen de la despedida en su cabeza.

Una vez más, los dos tomaron caminos separados.


	11. Chapter 11

Ha pasado un tiempo, el suficiente para que el programa estuviese en la fase final, lo cual le es sorprendente, sobre todo por la cantidad de capítulos que han grabado, ya fueran buenos o malos.

Por supuesto, los momentos difíciles existían en ese par de etiquetas, las cuales se reconocían en las primeras semanas de la partida de su co-anfitrión al ser un duro golpe que se sumó con otros conflictos personales; era una avalancha que se detuvo cuando no existió algo más que derrumbar. Debía de admitir que su paz tardó al igual que la estabilidad emocional, pese a eso, ahora consideraba que todo estaba en orden, al grado que salir incluso con los niños ya no era un problema de grandes escalas, y "rara vez" el quedarse hasta el final de la jornada [o cuando lograba llegar a la tranquilidad de su casa], removía recuerdos que se negaban a desaparecer.

Eran hiedras recias a vivir a un sentimiento del que ni siquiera sabe de su existencia.

Por lo mismo, cuando en su día libre el recuerdo del adiós se implanta en su corazón, sabe que necesita un respiro, el cual se traduce en salir a consumar las compras necesarias para suministrar su despensa; cosa que ante todo pronóstico, no logra en absoluto, y se ve escapando a uno de los laterales exteriores de la tienda, el cual daba al estacionamiento que rozaba con una de las calles exteriores. Su cuerpo se recarga contra la pared, cerrando los ojos para pensar, siendo apenas consciente de la voz temerosa que le pide un favor que se suspende en el aire, el cual acepta por algún motivo.

Seguramente porque deseaba estar solo en ese momento, con el sonido del mundo moviéndose mientras el mismo se pausa por momentos.

Con el ruido de las personas entrar o salir del lugar, las voces de diminutas multitudes dudosas ante su imagen e incluso algunos que parecen leer algo ligeramente en alto le recuerdan, amargamente, que debería estar tachando las cosas que va llenando en un carrito de compras que ni siquiera tiene cerca. Solo que al final, todas esas ideas es esfuman cuando el motor de un coche rugue tan estruendoso, que juraría interiormente que solo hacen para molestarlo.

Cosa que está comprobando cuando la misma bocina parece sonar con tal de provocarlo.

«Podrías dejar d-» abrió los ojos, y una vez enfocó su mirada, se congeló.

La misma imagen, la misma escena, era volver al primer día de trabajo donde supo que Chris se quedaría.

« ¿Entonces ya no soy un repartidor?»

Incluso con los lentes de sol, puede ver la expresión que surge en sus ojos.

Quiere golpearlo al mismo tiempo que desea exigirle una respuesta coherente que no fueran las burlas estúpidas que siempre realiza cuando las situación es horriblemente tensa. Cosa que necesita hacer cuando lo ve quitarse las gafas que, se supone, debieron impedir que lo leyera con una naturalidad que ansiaba olvidar.

«Así que era verdad, venderías carne en un estacionamiento antes de admitir que mueres por ser mi co-anfitrión».

En un principio no comprendía esa oración, hasta que observó el puesto ambulante que estaba frente suyo; ahora comprendía las "incoherencias" del favor que aceptó. Igual, no era capaz de dejarse llevar por todo ese coincidente escenario.

«Jodete, McLean».

Trató de irse, de cerrar finalmente ese ciclo vicioso que en ocasiones los envuelve, suceso imposible cuando el mismo es un ser incoherente ante sus reacciones, en específico, esas que suceden cuando el de piel arena habla de una manera adecuada.

«Te extrañé».

Y no debía caer en eso, pero la nostalgia con la ira eran una perfecta combinación para una dinamita de acciones.

« ¿¡Crees qué eso es suficiente!? ¡No te puedes desaparecer como si nada y esperar a que las personas te acepten de nuevo!» alzó la voz, incluso golpeaba con su índice el pecho contrario. « ¿¡Crees que puedes llegar con toda la paz del mundo después de no dar explicaciones ni señales de vida!?»

Sabe que dirá algo que lo hará explotar cuando ve su nerviosismo al ser alzado.

«Chef, yo-».

«Cállate o juro que-».

«Quiero que seas el co-anfitrión de mi nuevo programa».

Eso no debía ser real, todo lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante debía ser una falsedad.

«Tú-».

Y la bomba estalló.

Entre los reclamos, los recuerdos y las oraciones se terminaron ahogando en un beso; en un principio era tosco, apresurado, ansioso de descargar todo lo que no se ha mencionado, para después reducir la torpeza a cambio de una intensidad que se palpa como mutua entre la poca cordura que otorgan en medio de una pelea; ambos quieren guiar algo que se reproduce unas cuantas veces hasta que los dos se asocian con el mundo fuera de ellos.

Se separaron, y apenas pueden sentir la forma mal disimulada de borrar/sentir tal acto en sus dedos.

«Tengo que pensarlo» murmuró, una vez sintió que era dueño de sí.

«No tienes».

Detesta ese orgullo que presume que le ha vendido su alma en ese acto, y es más que evidente que lo hizo.

No dudó en aceptar un trato con el mismo diablo.

Pero los dos pueden jugar el mismo juego demencial en donde ninguno revelaba exactamente lo que ya estaba pasando entre ellos.


End file.
